Operation -Final Destination
by DDRevolution
Summary: Skipper has a vision of his friends dying, can he save them before death comes back to finish what it already started. (Please, Please review and tell me what you think)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter.1_

It had been a hard mornings training and skipper thought it would be a good idea to give his team the afternoon to themselves to relax and enjoy the hot summers day. Kowalski retired to his lab to work on his experiments, Rico took the car for a drive and Private went over to Marlenes.

Skipper went for a walk around the zoo nowhere in particular just enjoying the piece and quiet and making the most of the beautiful day, he took a deep breath "nothing like a nice walk on a day like today" he said to no one in particular. he stopped as he heard wheels coming his way, so he ducked around the corner in order not to be seen. It was Alice in a zoo cart. Skipper watched carefully to see what she was upto as she pulled up outside the storage room, Alice must have been on cleaning duty as Skipper noticed a box with all the cleaning products in the back. He watched as Alice tried to lift an overloaded box and carry them back. What Skipper didn't see was the bottle of liquid that fell on the floor and started leaking all over the place.

Skipper had seen enough and was about to walk away when he felt a cold chill go up his spine,he shivered for a second and thought that he had just imagined it so he put it to one side and carried on. Skipper thought to go and see Marlene and private so he made his way to Marlenes habitat. He wondered how Kowalski, Private and Rico are.

**Kowalski in the lab**

Kowalski was about to lose his patience as his latest invention was refusing to work he screamed "work you stupid contraption!"he said "WORK!"he continued shouting at the top of his lungs. this is going to be a long day.

**Rico**

Rico had a devilish smile on his face as he was speeding all over the park "WOOO HOOO!" he shouted waving a flipper in the air.

**Private and Marlene**

Private and Marlene were sat at the table enjoying a nice quiet game of cards, Private had a grin on his face until Marlene put her card down "oh your to good at this game Marlene" Private whined. Marlene just smiled "I know" she said.

**back to skipper**

Skipper passed the lemur habitat and felt sommething hit his head "OW" he whined as he was about to take a look at it another hit him, he picked one up and realised them to be fruit stones. he knew exactly where they were coming from and marched over to the lemurs he saw julien eating a bunch of fruit and spitting out the pits not caring where they land. Skipper decided he would deal with it later and carried on.

A few minutes later he reached Marlenes habitat and jumped over the barrier and walked in to Marlenes home "Anybody home" he shouted.

"In here Skipper" came the reply he all of a sudden he felt a very strange feeling as if he knew something was going to happen, he felt that icy feeling up his spine again. He walked into the habitat to see Private and Marlene still playing cards they noticed he looked a bit pale . "Are you alright skipper" Private asked "fine" he replied with a forced smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter.2_

Half an hour had passed Skipper, Marlene and Private were all still playing cards to pass the time, their attention was diverted when they heard a loud bang and screaming all over the zoo. "What was that" Marlene asked. "I don't know Marlene" Private said "Then lets not sit here and lets go find out" Skipper said.

The three left the habitat to try and find out what was going on when they were met with a crowd of animals scared out of their witz. And neither of them could get them to stop to tell them what happened.

They stayed together as best they could when they saw a huge cloud of smoke coming from the penguin habitat they just stopped mouth agape thinking what couldve happened. when a thought came to Skipper "oh my god"he said "Kowalskis in there!" Skipper was panicking now as he tried to run toward the habitat but was stopped as Private held him back." NO Skipper, it's to dangerous!" Skipper spoke up "Private we can't leave him in there". They both turned toward Marlene as she grabbed both of their attention "guy's look" they looked back toward the habitat to see the hatch being opened and a figure using all of his strength to climb out of there it was Kowalski.

He was covered from head to toe in soot with a burn across his face and looked like he was struggling to breathe as he pulled himself out he fell to his knees and collapsed to the floor as he took his last breath.

The three looked on in horror as they saw Kowalskis lifeless body on the floor, Private was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, and Marlene just looked on in shock and Skipper was almost hyperventilating, Skipper was hoping that he just passed out and that there was still time "KOWALSKI!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as a tear streamed down his face. It was short lived as they all heard screeching tyers speeding down the pathway with Rico at the wheel. Thats when Skipper saw the puddle of oil on the road "Rico watch out!" to late, he completely lost control of his vehicle going round in circles, and to top it all off he drove over a sharp stone that got lodged in the wheel completely shredding it. As he tried to pull over the car completely turned over with him inside.

When the car stopped Rico was upside down his legs bent in an arkward position, he was trapped, he couldnt shout for help and had a gash on his head and couldn't stay awake for very long as he began to smell the fumes. Rico panicked as the car caught fire and burned some of his feathers before the car exploded.

Everyone had the look of horror on their faces and screamed as they witnessed yet another explosion and trying to avoid car parts that were flying through the air. Private just stood there tears streaming down his face. Skipper felt like he was going to be sick. Marlene panicked as she saw debris coming Privates way "Private move!" she shouted, running towards him he didn't hear her so she did the only thing she knew she could.

Before skipper could turn around Marlene had already pushed private out of the way and gasped as she collapsed to the ground with blood coming out of her mouth. A sharp pipe had impaled her chest causing her to die almost instantly. When Skipper saw Marlene he ran over to her "Marlene!" he shouted on the verge of tears, putting her head in his lap just before she took her last breath, Skipper gently closed her eyes and laid a feather like kiss on her forhead "im so sorry" he whispered trying to keep himself under control.

Private had got up off the floor and tried to figure what just happened when he saw the back of Skipper "No" he thought "It can't be" his suspicions were confirmed when he saw a lifeless Marlene in Skippers flippers. Private fell to his knees and completely completely broke down in front of them. Skipper gently laid her down onto the floor and walked round and enveloped Private into a hug. Skipper thought of Private as his own son and couldn't bare to see him like this, he is so young. "it's my fault" he heard Private whisper. "What" Skipper asked hoping he hadnt heard what he thought he heard. "it's my fault" he repeated. Skipper held Private at arms length and looked at him sternly "don't let me hear you say that again Private" he said. "Why, it is my fault, if only id moved she wouldnt have had to jump in the way" he said quickly "i have got to get out of here".

Private removed Skippers flippers and ran in the opposite direction. Skipper noticed thats were the herd of animals where and ran after him. "Private wait!" Private had already got lost in the riot and because they didn't notice him he got knocked to the floor and trampled on, he was screaming and crying because of the pain and he was trying to protect his head, Private heard some of his bones crack and he passed out from pain and lack of oxygen.

By the time Skipper found the Private he was long since dead. Skippers eyes widened at the sight, The Privates bones were crushed and he was lying in a pool of his own blood. Skipper began to shake and the damn broke as he collapsed next to the private and took him in his flippers "why" he whispered "Why!" he shouted pulling him closer. He closed the privates eyes and lifted him of the ground, he couldn't leave him there he just couldn't.

Just around the corner Skipper couldn't see the stone on the floor, he dropped the private as he slipped on it, Skipper lost his footing and he whacked his head on the wall with and again when he made contact with the floor with a thump. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath as his blood was pooling from his head. All skipper could do was let the world slip away.

Skipper woke up startled, breathing heavily and found himself in a cold sweat. Skipper was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned to see Marlene. "You passed out, Are you okay?" she asked. Skipper didn't answer he just looked at her shocked "was that all a dream" he thought. he quickly looked around the habitat when he remembered Private was supposed to be here "private, where's Private!". "Skipper hes over there don't worry"

"were all gonna die" he whispered "were all gonna die!" both Private and Marlene looked at him with a confused look "Skipper what are you talking about" Private asked. Skipper started to panic tears running down his face "I had a vision that we were going to die!" He paused as he thought for a second "Kowalski" he said "I have to get Kowalski!" without another word he ran like his life depended on it. They could only look with confused looks as he left in a hurry.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter.3_

Skipper was running as fast as he could toward his own habitat, he was out of breath but kept on going until he reached the hatch. Skipper removed the top of the hatch and jumped through the hole into the HQ landing with a thud on the floor gasping for air flipper on his chest to try and steady his breathing, sweat dripping of his forhead. Skipper looked toward the lab and saw the door wide open and got to his feet and ran through the door.

Kowalski was there at the table fiddling with one of his inventions that was still refusing to work. Kowalski looked up to see Skipper and the state he was in "Skipper" he said "whats wrong" Skipper was looking at Kowalski when he suddenly heard a ticking noise "Kowalski i don't have time explain just get out of there!" he said rather quickly rushing over grabbing Kowalski by the flipper and dragging him out of the lab "Skipper what is this about" Skipper could here the ticking getting faster and louder and smoke had already started pooling out of the lab "Kowalski get out, NOW!" Kowalski climed up quickly, Skipper following. When they reached the top they jumped over the barrier before the habitat went up in a puff of smoke.

Kowalski got up of the floor and looked back at the habitat in absolute confusion, he wasn't sure what could have caused it, all he saw was a big cloud of smoke flooding into the air then turned to Skipper who was still on the floor trying to regain his breath. "How did you know that was going to happen". Skipper looked towards Kowalski "I didn't". Skipper sighed. "ill explain later but we have to find Rico, before it's too late"

Suddenly right on que they heard what sounded like a car coming round the corner when they saw a blur right passed them and Skipper spotted the oil on the floor "Rico Stop!" Skipper shouted "Stop that car".Kowalski lifted a button out of nowhere "Kowalski whats that" Kowalski just smiled "emergency stop button" he stated. Skipper smiled at him "you genius" once Kowalski pushed the button the car came to a halt. Skipper breathed a sigh of relief and started running toward the car to see if Rico was ok.

once everyone was accounted for they made their way to Marlene's habitat.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter.4_

Private was pacing nervously in Marlene's habitat, "Private, will you please sit down" Marlene asked. "Sorry Marlene im worried"Private said. Marlene continued. "I know Private, but you are making me nervous". Suddenly right on que they both heard noise and looked towards the door relieved to see three penguins walking in through the door. They got up and ran towards them and realised Rico and Kowalski had Skippers flippers over their shoulders to keep him standing.

"What happened to him" Private asked worriedly. They saw the look of worry on the Privates face "We don't know Private" Kowalski said "we were walking back here when he collapsed, hell be fine once he sleeps it off". Private just nodded at them. Marlene spoke "bring him over here guys" she said motioning towards her bed Kowalski and Rico looked at her "what are you waiting for" she said "But Marlene thats your bed"Kowalski said "So, i think i can do without it for one night." They just smiled at her as they moved Skipper over and laid him down, Private put a blanket over him. "Stay here tonight guy's you can't go back to your habitat until repairs have been done anyway" she said. The penguins all smiled at each other then at Marlene "Thankyou Marlene" Private said giving her a hug that she gladly returned. "it's alright Private, You should all get some sleep, it's been a long day, ill keep an eye on Skipper for a while". They all nodded and found a space on the floor to sleep for the night. Marlene took a seat next to the sleeping Skipper placing a hand on his forhead "what happened today Skipper" she sighed.

**The Next Morning**

The next morning Private and Kowalski was sat round the table just enjoying a cup of coffee, Rico went off to find some stuff for breakfast, Marlene had fallen asleep with her head on the side of the bed and Skipper still hadn't woken up, he was just lying still.

Rico soon waltzed back into Marlene's habitat "mornin" he smiled. both penguins looked at him "SSHHHH" they said in unison indicating towards the two sleeping figures at the bed "oh sorry" he whispered. walking over to the table he choked up three fish for them to eat, but neither of them felt very hungry.

an hour later Skipper was beginning to moan, his eyes lightly twitching and slowly his eyes began to open, shielding his eyes from the light and blinking a few time to rid of the bluriness he realised he wasnt in his own habitat. Skipper turned his head and saw Marlene was at his side, he smiled she looked so inncoent. Skipper gently lifted his flipper and stroked her head as he did he heard moaning as she lifted her head and was met with Skippers gaze. "Skipper" she gasped. "your awake". he just smiled at her. "guy's Skippers awake!". Private was the first over and saw that Skipper was awake and enveloped him in a hug "Skipper your okay" he cried Skipper laughed quietly as he returned the hug " of course I am, why wouldn't I be". then the realization hit him as he remembered what happened last night. "oh" he quietly sighed."you are the closest thing I have to a father Skipper, I couldn't bare it if i lost you, I love you skipper" Private whispered so nobody else could hear. This struck a chord as Skipper held Private tighter and let a few tears run down his face "I love you to son". Rico and Kowalski soon ran in after him and saw the scene, Skipper quickly wiped his face and smiled as they come to give him a hug to and so did Marlene. Skipper saw them as his family his brothers and his sister.

The eventually broke the hug and gathered round him "Skipper sat up in his bed and scooted over so they could all sit on there to "what happened here Skipper" Kowalski asked. Skipper went silent, he didn't know if he had an explanation or reason for them to believe his story. "well here goes nothing" he thought. Skipper took a deep breath and started his story. "I.. I saw us all die".


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter. 5_

It had been a week since the incident happened, the penguins had moved back into their habitat, they cleaned it from top to bottom, it looked completely brand new. Private was in front of the TV watching the Lunacorns, Rico was brushing the hair of his Miss Perky doll, Skipper was making a few cups of coffee And Kowalski was back in his lab doing experiments although he just couldn't get Skippers story out of his mind.

Kowalski heard a knock at the door "its open!" He shouted without averting his gaze from his project. when he finished he saw Skipper walking in with two steaming cups in each of his flippers and offered one to Kowalski as he took a seat at the table. "Thankyou Skipper" Kowalski smiled. "your welcome". "Something is bothering you, what is it". Kowalski looked Skipper in the eye "nothing's bothering me Skipper, im just thinking", he stopped to take a breath "about your story". Skipper knew this was going to come up eventually.

**A week before**

"What do you mean, you saw us all die" Kowalski asked surprised. "exactly what i just said Kowalski, I saw us all die" he said. "how?" Marlene asked. "I don't know, I started the day just fine, then i started getting a feeling in my gut that said something was wrong, I.. I didn't think much of it, until i saw it happen. "Wha happen" Rico grunted.

Skipper took a deep breath before telling them what happened in the dream.

"It started when i went for a walk this afternoon, like i said the day started out perfectly fine. The little things started happening, Alice dropped a bottle of oil that she didn't know about that leaked all over the place, fruit stones that were flying out of nowhere, I didn't think much of it until i decided to go to Marlenes. We started playing cards to pass the time when we heard an explosion. All the animals were rioting all over the zoo when came back to this habitat it turned out to have been an explosion, I tried to come for you Kowalski", he paused "but you were already dead because you inhaled so much smoke". Skipper had tears running down his face now. "The next was Rico" Rico looked at him. "You lost control of the car when you landed over the puddle of oil that was spilled and a stone got lodged shredding the tyres, you tried to slow down but it flipped over with you trapped inside. A gash on your head spilling blood and both of your legs were broken, but you couldn't call for help because the car caught fire,you passed out and the car was blown sky high". He was on the verge of tears now when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "it's okay skipper, what happened next" Marlene asked.

"Are you sure you want to hear it" Marlene nodded. Skipper just nodded back.

"When the car blew up debris was being blown everywhere, you tried calling out to Private when you thought he was going to get hurt, but you did the only thing you knew you could at the time. You pushed him out the way and ended up getting impaled through the heart on a sharp pipe". Skippers damn broke as he let the tears flow. "I held you as you breathed your last breath" he sobbed. Marlene also let a few tears flow as she listened to his story. Marlene felt a flipper grip her hand and looked up to see Kowalski "are you okay" he asked she nodded as she squeezed his hand back.

"What about me Skipper" everybody looked towards the young penguin. Skipper went completely silent as he looked at the Private he didn't know if he should tell him or not. "well" he didn't know how to tell him until the words just cam flooding out of his mouth and he couldn't stop them. "After Marlene died, you thought it was your fault that she was dead, you ran, but you got lost in the herd of animals and" Skipper paused. "And because they didn't see you you got trampled on. When i found you, your were alrady dead. Your bones were crushed and you were lying in a pool of your own blood. He paused, Skipper saw the Private trying his very hardest to hold back the tears, but couldn't hold back his own as he continued "I couldn't leave you there, I carried your body away from there but as i was walking i fell and hit my head on the floor, i died instantly before", he paused again "i woke up here. That was when I ran to get You and Rico" as he turned his head to Kowalski.

**Back to the present**

They were each brought out of their thoughts as they noticed the lights flickering like crazy. "What the" Kowalski said. when they come out to the main room they saw the hatch open and Maurice hopped in "Kowalski!" he said out of breath and sounding quite annoyed "i need your help, Juliens blender stopped working, and now hes playing with the main power supply. Half the zoos power has been shut off already" he sighed. Kowalski mentlly face palmed as he thought that would be something Julien would do. sighing "alright lets go, lead the way". he said as they jumped out of the hatch. Skipper just went to sit down at the table again bored. then all of a sudden he got that weird feeling again as he felt a chill go up his spine and notice the flickering getting more drastic "oh no" That was when he heard the high pitch scream before it went deathly silent.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter.6_

Skipper climbed out of the hatch, running to where he think he heard the scream, not stopping for anyone, he was breathing really heavilly thinking to himself "it couldn't be, it couldn't be" over and over in his head. Skipper stopped when he saw a group of animals gathered around. hand on chest trying to regain control of his breathing, just staring at the crowd hoping that it just wasnt true.

Slowly Skipper started moving towards the crowd, feeling scared about what he might find. Skipper started shaking as he moved closer blocking out the whole world and trying to keep himself calm. He was brought out of his thoughts when he was met with Marlene who had a sad look on her face "Skipper" she gasped. "Marlene" he said "what happened", "Skipper" Marlene sighed again. She jumped in the way as Skipper tried to move forward "Skipper don't". He pushed passed her making his way through the crowd as Marlene shouted following close behind "Skipper DON'T!".

It was to late as Skipper got to the front and he just stared at the horrid sight in front of him as tears began to make their way down his face. Kowalski was lying on the floor his feathers were singed and his flippers were badly burned with blood trickling on the floor and his beak had turned almost completely black.

**Flashback**

Kowalski saw julien trying and failing to get power working "see what i mean" as Maurice said to Kowalski "ill take a look." As they approached julien he turned with a smile waving "oh hello smarty pants penguin" he turned to Maurice angrily "Maurice where have you been." julien asked "uh" he thought "nowhere" laughing nervously. "look Kowalski is here to help us. Julien lightened up "oh goody you get my blendy thingy working again and fix all this mess" Kowalski sighed moving to get everything in the right place but julien had done so much damage that the plugs were throwing sparks everywhere and when he tried to put a plug in the right place he got heavily electrocuted as he screamed in pain and collapsed on the floor with a thud as he fell unconcious.

**End Flashback**

Skipper moved towards Kowalski's lifeless body and kneeled down next to him lifting his head into his lap, he placed his flipper under his kneck to try and feel a pulse when he let out a violent cough "Skipper is that you" it was barely audible "yeah im here". Kowalski's breathing became shallower and he said "Skipper, please do something for me" he whispered" "anything" Skipper replied "please..please take care of the others, make sure that they are happy and they have the life they deserve" more tears came down as skipper listened "Kowalski don't talk like that, we can help you" Skipper begged. "just tell me what to do" Kowalski couldn't breath "there is no time for me" tear running down his face "Promise me" he begged "please" he was beginning to sob as did Skipper "I promise". "Private looks to you as a father, please take good care of him and watch over Rico and Marlene" He gasped "I love you all". Kowalski said as he closed his eyes and his muscles relaxed as he fell limp in Skippers flippers.

Skipper started sobbing as he began to gently shake Kowalski in hope to try and wake him up "Kowalski" he asid "Kowalski, Kowalski please, wake up". he whispered. Marlene saw the whole thing and walked over to Skipper "Skipper" she whispered as she kneeled down next to him and placed a hand on Skippers shoulder "Skipper" she whispered. "Hes gone" he said looking down at the body in his flippers. Skipper turned to look at Marlene and repeated it again slightly louder "Kowalskis gone" he said as the damn broke and he collapsed onto Marlene and just cried. Marlene wrapped her arms around him soothingly rubbing his back and just let him cry. "it's okay Skipper" she whispered trying to keep herself under control "it's gonna be okay" as her voice was beginning to break.

A few minutes had passed, Skipper had calmed down a bit so Marlene helped Skipper up of the floor and walked him home "come on, ill take you to my place so you can get cleaned up" .

**HQ Rico and Private**

Three hours later Private had switched the TV off and was ready for bed, he looked around the room noticing that the HQ was very quiet "thats strange, where is everyone" he asked himself. He noticed Rico was already in his bunk snoring very loudly. he looked at the clock it was ten o clock. Private looked around to find no sign of Kowalski or Skipper.

Private turned around when he heard the door open and in walked Marlene. Private smiled "oh hello Marlene" he said in his happy cheery self "Don't suppose you have seen Kowalski or Skipper have you" He noticed Marlene look down to the floor at the mention of Kowalskis name. "Marlene" he said "Marlene whats wrong".

Rico woke up as he heard the commotion and walked up to Private when he saw Marlene rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Skipper is at my place" Marlene said "can we sit down, I have something to tell you". Private and Rico looked at each other worried. they each took a seat. Marlene took a deep breath. "it...it's Kowalski" she said trying to compose herself. "Kowalski" Private had a look of sadness on his face as he realised what Marlene was trying to say and Rico just sat there. she was about to speak again when Private held up a flipper to stop her as he started to cry "Marlene, please don't". he cried. "Marlene started to cry too as she said "Kowalskis dead". Private lost all colour in his face as he tried to control his breathing, Rico caught him before he collapsed to the floor and lost it. Rico pulled him close, rocking him back and forth to calm him down and Private just curled up in his flippers and he just cried. Rico looked toward Marlene and noticed that she was cying too and held out his other flipper for her to join the embrace as they all comforted each other.

Private cried himself to sleep that night so Rico lifted him up and put him in his bunk, covering him with his blanket and putting his toy lunacorn with him. Rico went back over to Marlene who was sat on the couch he whispered sitting down next to her "re ou okay". She looked at him wiping her face "okay I guess, im worried about Skipper" putting a flipper around her and pulling her into a hug. "i walk ou home" she nodded. Rico made sure Private was okay before leaving the HQ.

**Marlenes Habitat**

Marlene and Rico were just outside her habitat when Rico was about to head home, when they heard an ear piercing scream. when they both ran in and saw Skipper quickly sit up in his bed in a cold sweat, a tear stricken face and breathing very heavily. They ran over to him and sat down in front of him to try and get him to focus. "Skipper, calm down it was a dream"he stopped "it was a dream" she repeated in a more soothing tone pulling him close. Rico left to go and check on Private. "Skipper move over" he didn't question her as he moved over and she jumped in beside him. Pulling him in close again "Go to sleep Skipper, Go to sleep." They both felt strangely safe in eachothers embrace as their eyelids felt heavy and they both fell asleep. Yet they didn't know that there was worse to come.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

It had been three days since they buried Kowalski, the zoo has been really quiet without him and the atmosphere in the HQ was deadly silent. Skipper just lay in his bunk staring at the ceiling and Private and Rico sat bored in front of the TV just flicking through different channels.

In his bunk Skipper was in his own world, thinking of the events that has happened over the past week. "It just doesn't make sense" he thought to himself "how is it i saw the deaths before they actually happened, how is it i couldnt have prevented it" Skipper was asking himself questions that he just didn't have the answer to. "Why me?, Why Kowalski?".

Rico and Privates attention was diverted when they saw Marlene approaching them "hey guys" she said giving each of them a hug, she turned and looked toward skipper "how is he doing". Private looked sadly at her "it's hard to tell Marlene, he has barley spoken a word". she sighed then slowly moving over to Skipper she put a hand on Skippers shoulder. "Skipper" he looked at her "are you okay" she whispered. he sighed slowly swinging his legs over the side and jumping to his feet on the floor he looked at her face to face "I miss him" he whispered barely audible. she sighed putting her hand back on his shoulder and pulling him into a hug "i know i do too".

Skipper pulled out of the embrace and looked behind her to see the other two before pulling her into the lab to talk privately. they each took a seat around the table and without wasting any time. "im worried for you and the others"

**Private and Rico**

Rico was bored of watching TV and announced to Private that he was going for a walk "Priate i goin out" Rico grunted. Private didn't have the time to answer him before he exited the HQ.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 _

**Rico**

Rico had been walking for about 10 mins, it was quiet as usual. Rico started to feel hungry and his stomach was rumbling so he decided to get himself some fish. Rico stopped outside the storage facility where all the habitats food is kept, he reached up to find the door locked up tight and couldnt open it, he was getting frustrated so he coughed up a stick of lit dynamite and attatched it to the door.

Ricos luck had ran out when he heard footsteps around the corner and he panicked figuring out what to do he quickly grabbed the dynamite and stuck it back in his mouth and hid behind the tree only to peek round and see Alice on her morning rounds. When she walked off Rico felt strange, he felt a burning sensation in his throat that was only getting hotter and hotter and started choking as he clutched his throat.

**Skipper and Marlene**

what do you mean, your worried about us? Marlene asked. "Think about it Marlene, I saw a vision of everyone dying and then a week later Kowalski died.", he said seriously. "what if were next" he continued. "Skipper, thats crazy" Marlene said "but what if im right" Skipper said quickly. he couldn't finish his sentence as he froze on the spot. "Skipper" she looked up to see the state he was in before running over to him to see what was wrong "Skipper!" she shouted

**Skippers vision**

Skipper was alone in the middle of the park, all the life drained from all around him before the whole scene was illuminated in raging flames he screamed as he burned before coming back to the world of reality.

**end vision**

He jumped as he heard his name being called and noticed Marlene was still there "Rico" he whispered. He completely walked passed her and into the main room to find Private but no Rico. "Private wheres Rico" Private turned to him "he said he went for a walk" private said "why is something wrong?" Skipper didn't waste anymore time before running out and shouting at the other two "We have to find Rico, NOW!"

They each took the hint as they immediately knew what he was talking about and split up in different directions to cover more ground and find him as quickly as possible.

10 minutes later they met back in the middle of the park "You find anything" Skipper asked. "no you" Marlene said out of breath."Private stopped when he thought he heard something "Private" skipper asked "SSHHH". he whispered "You hear that" Private asked. the other two listened "it sounds like someone screaming" Marlene said. Skipper went pale as he knew what it was "Rico" was all he said before they all started running towards the source of the screaming.

When they found the source they were almost sick, they saw Rico running all over the place choking and screaming with his flippers down his throat, when they got a good look it turned out that Rico had got the stick of dynamite lodged into his throat and couldnt get it out agin and it was burning him from the inside out. Private froze on the spot as he saw Rico and Skipper and Marlene ran over to try and help him.

"RICO!" Skipper ran over to Rico and tried to get him to stop so they could try and yank it out but it was easier said than done "RICO! stop!" Marlene shouted desperately. Skipper and Marlene quickly pinned him down to the floor and without hesitation Skipper stuck his flippers down his throat at his first available chance. Rico was really choking now trying his best to breath but it hurt his throat. Skipper didn't have time to pull at it before Rico panicked overpowering them and pushed them both out of the way. Skipper and Marlene hit the floor hard before the dynamite blew up and blasted Rico into oblivion.

Private witnessed the whole thing frozen in place trying to regain control of his breathing as tears started trickling down his face, he was covered in Ricos blood. flipper on chest he started hyperventilating as he looked on at the scene before letting out an ear piercing scream and fell to his knees as the damn broke and he just cried and screamed.

Marlene perked up when she heard the scream she uncovered her ears and lifted herself up to see Private and saw the state he was in. she then brought up the courage to look behind her taking a deep breath she turned around. she gasped. Marlenes stomach was in knots and she was willing herself to not throw up. Ricos blood was in a huge puddle and splattered all over the area and bits of torn flesh were scattered here and the body was completely blown to pieces. Before she knew it Skipper was off the floor recovering from the fall and before she could stop him he already turned around. He fell to his knees before shouting at the top of his lungs as tears came down his face "RICO!".

"Skipper" Marlene said with a hand on his shoulder trying to bring him back to reality. "Skipper!" she said louder. he looked at her "we have to get out of here" He nodded and let her help him get him on his feet. He turned to see Private covered in blood with a blank tear stricken look on his face and shaking. Skipper ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug "Private" he didn't answer "Private" he flinched as he quikly looked at skipper with blood shot eyes and unshed tears, he was still shaking. "Marlene help me", they lifted him up putting his flippers over their shoulders and tried to stay out of sight as they tried to get home.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

**HQ**

It took half an hour to get back to the penguin habitat making twists and turns through zoo in order to try and not be seen by any other animals, Marlene and Skipper quickly jumped over the gate seperating them and the island removing the fish bowl and jumping through they helped the Private down before quickly closing the hatch behind them. Collapsing on the floor to try and catch their breath.

Skipper lifted himself of the floor and slowly walked over to Marlene "Marlene.. are. you.. okay" he asked her sounding completely out of breath. "im fine" she responded. Skipper offered a flipper that she gladly accepted as he lifted her to her feet "What about Private". They went silent as they looked toward the private, he stared into space and breathing heavily his eyes were bloodshot and the blood had dried on his feathers "Private" Skipper whispered as he knelt down in front of him. no response "Private" Skipper tried again with a flipper on his shoulder. Private looked at him and was about to speak when he all of a sudden clutched his stomach, Skipper watched with concern when they were all heard a loud gargle erupt. "I think" he groaned "I think im gonna be sick" he said quickly as he ran toward the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him and violently hevaed into the toilet.

**Main room**

Marlene and Skipper stood there shocked for a moment, they never seen Private move so fast before. They both became concerned when they heard the retching noises coming from the bathroom. they both made their way over to the door, they looked at each other before Marlene knocked on the door "Private, are you okay" she was rewarded by more retching noises, she cringed. "Skipper" she whispered "yeah" "go get a glass of water for Private and ill check on him" Skipper nodded not having the energy to argue.

Private didn't hear the door open before he felt a hand on his back rubbing in soothing circles to try and calm him down. he was still heaving "it's alright Private, it's alright". Marlene cooed. it took a few minutes before he finally stopped, taking a deep breath he collapsed on the floor completely drained of energy and just barely keeping his eyes open. Marlene helped him up keeping him propped up against her as she led him over to the sink to wash out his mouth and clean his feathers of the blood grabbing a cloth she quickly wiped away the blood stain and led him out of the bathroom and to his bunk. Marlene laid him down and covered him with a blanket he fell asleep instantly. she sighed gently placing a hand and stroked his forhead.

Convinced that Private was alright Marlene wobbled into the main room feeling the exhaustion take over as she flopped herself down on the couch and massaging her temples as she had a headache coming on. Marlene didn't notice Skipper walking into the room when she felt the otherside of the couch dip slightly. when she opened her eyes there was a glass of water in front of her. "look like you need it" Skipper whispered. she accepted it guzzling it down "Hows Private" she set the glass down and looked at him "hes sleeping now" she got a good look at skipper bags under his eyes and a job to keep them open. "you look like you could use some sleep to" he smiled at her "i think your right". she layed back on the sofa "what happened today Skipper" he was surprised at the question "I don't know" she continued "first Kowalski, now Rico it can't be a coincidence" "I don't know what to think Marlene, whatever it is i don't think it's over yet". She looked at him again "what do you mean" she asked "remember when i told you about that dream i had" she nodded in confirmation "it began with Kowalski, then Rico, then" he halted for a second "Then it was me, which if this is true" she paused "then im next". She went quiet for a minute wanting to get what happened today and what has she just heard around her head before standing up "im going home" Skipper placed a flipper on her wrist making her come to a halt "Marlene it's not safe out there, stay here" Marlene could see the look in his eyes she sighed "alright ill go home, get myself cleaned up and then ill come back, in the mean time get some sleep" Skipper nodded letting her go "be careful" he said as she just exited through the hatch.

Skipper layed himself down on the couch making himself comfortable feeling his eyelids become heavier and heavier as he eventually stopped resisting and fell into a deep sleep.

Marlene walked into her home and moved straight over to her bed, she couldn't hold it in anymore as the damn overflowed and she collapsed onto her bed curling herself into a ball and just cried.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Skipper didn't know how long hed been asleep for it was still dark outside, he yawned as he stretched of his aching muscles and looking around it was quiet and didn't look like Marlene was back yet sighing as he leaned back into his chair. Skipper was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a shuffling in the next room

"Private" he whispered "is that you" at that moment Private materialized in the door. "Why arent you in bed" Skipper whispered. "I" Private said shyly "I had a nightmare" Skipper could see that he had barely slept and he was rubbing his eyes and sounded exhausted. Skipper smiled gently before extending a flipper indicating for the young penguin to sit next to him. Private sat down next to him as Skipper folded his flipper round pulling him into a comforting embrace. "it helps to talk about it you know" Private nodded.

**Privates nightmare**

"It felt so real, i woke up in my bunk as normal and something didn't feel right", he said. "I got up and heard voices coming from the main room, I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked in and saw Skipper and Rico at the table laughing. "Morning Private", Skipper said. I just stood there with a look of disbelief. "impossible", I whispered. I turned when I heard the door to the lab open and my eyes where as wide as saucers. I watched Kowalski walking out "Good Morning Private". he sounded his cheery self and he was fine walking like the rest of us as he went and took a seat opposite Rico "Private are you just gonna stand there all day" I heard Skipper say but my gaze didn't leave the two penguins. before i could stop myself the words already came out "your supposed to be dead".

As I said this, I turned away closing my eyes trying to keep my breathing under control, thinking to myself that my eyes were decieving me. I opened my eyes turning back round to face them what I saw frightened me to death. Skipper had completely dissapeared from the picture. "Kowalski". Kowalski was stood there with a evil smirk on his face his beak was black his flippers were burned and had blood dripping of them that echoed through the whole room as it hit the floor and the smell was so real it could easily be mistaken for real blood. I turned when I saw another figure I gasped "Rico". Rico was standing in a pool of his own blood mirroring the same smirk that Kowalski had and stared right into my eyes. I couldn't look away. Ricos body once blown to bits had been stitched back together scars covering every inch of his body and the burn mark visible on his throat. i willed myself not to gag at the grotesque sight in front of me. They just laughed. I took a step back as they started to approach me. "You can't get away Private" Kowalski said a smirk plastered on his face. I gasped as i turned and ran to find an exit. It was a full on chase as I shouted and screamed for someone to help me, i tried almost every exit with no luck. I ran over to the hatch and climbed up the ladder i couldn't get out the fishbowl was jammed "HELP!" i shouted banging on the hatch in hopes that it would move but no such luck and came to the realisation that noone was coming. i felt a pull on my leg and I came crashing down to the floor they backed me into a corner i was covered in their blood as they closed in on me. I screamed as the room went out of focus.

**End nightmare**

Skipper had tears in his eyes as he listened to Privates story "what happened next" "All I remember after that was waking up in my bunk as I screamed scrambling to the corner of my bunk looking around to find that it was just a dream. I couldn't sleep after that and came to find you, you were asleep so i didn't want to bother you and just let you sleep". Private felt the embrace tighten and returned it gladly "oh Private, you shouldn't have to go through this, im so sorry" Private could hear his voice breaking and looked to see tears down his face. he was about to wipe them away when Private stopped him "it's okay, it's okay to cry" Skipper gently smiled as they both embraced eachother crying into eachothers shoulders. a few minutes had passed when Skipper broke the embrace "wait there for a minute" he did what he was told. A minute later Skipper reappeared with a blanket, he sat down and pulled Private close, feeling the exhaustion he put his head on Skippers chest listening to the steady rythm of his heartbeat letting it soothe him. Skipper pulled the blanket over the two of them and whispered "hey, why don't we do something tomorrow" "like what" Private whispered . Skipper responded i don't know whatever you like "why don't we invite Marlene over for breakfast in the morning, then let it go from there". Skipper smiled "sounds like a plan" sounding enthusiastic, he looking down he noticed how tired Private was as he just about fell into a deep sleep."get some sleep son" he gently whispered rubbing his back and stopped as he heard Private faintly whisper "you too father". he smiled as he adjusted the blanket and fell asleep himself.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Skipper was stirring and his eyes gently flickered open blinking to clear his vision as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep, he yawned stretching out his muscles before trying to get up feeling the weight on his side he smiled down as he saw private fast asleep. Skipper gently moved him so as to not disturb him and laid him down on the couch covering him up with the blanket letting him sleep a little longer. he glanced at the clock, it was 08:30. so he went to the kitchen and made himself some coffee before retreating to go to the bathroom to take a warm shower.

He silently walked to the bathroom locking the door behind him and moving over to the shower switching it on and setting it to the right temperature, he got in the shower sighing with relief as he relaxed under the warm water. Skipper looked down at the floor as he saw that the water was slightly red as it went down the drain and realised hed forgotten to wash the blood of his feathers that night.

**Lemur Habitat**

Maurice was making Julien a mango smoothie humming a tune while he did so. Julien was sitting on his throne lazing around and doing nothing of interest. When Maurice had finished he climbed the ladder to hand it to julien when he saw a dot zoom passed him "whoa" he said as he was nearly knocked of the ladder. then he heard a voice "The Feeeet!" Maurice rolled his eyes. Julien looked mad as he started shaking his legs to shake off mort. "Mort! NOone touches the royal feet!" he shook mort off and he landed on the floor with a thud and Maurice handed him his smoothie. "Thankyou Maurice" as he started gulping it down. it pretty much went quiet again but they didn't realise one of the wooden legs on the throne during the commotion had cracked and splintered.

**Penguins habitat**

Private was starting to wake up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and allowing them to adjust to the light before lifting himself up into a sitting position groaning because his muscles ached, he was brought out of his thoughts when he smelt something nice coming from the kitchen. quickly stretching of his muscles he folded up the blanket and placed it back in his bunk then walked to the kitchen.

Private smiled as he saw Skipper preparing some breakfast for them "Morning Skipper" Private said in a cheery tone. Skipper turned looking at the young penguin. "Morning young private, did you sleep alright". Private nodded "better than i thought i would, right where do you want me". Skipper looked around "actually Private im about done in here, so why don't you go and get cleaned up then we can go and get Marlene." he said as he put the knife down he used to cut up the fish. Private nodded as he left the room to go and have a shower. As Private left Skipper put the fish in the fridge to keep it chilled and as he closed it he looked at a picture hung up on the front, it was him and the team plus Marlene (and the lemurs) he smiled as he remembered when it was taken but was brought out of his thoughts to Private caling his name. they climbed through the hatch and walked to Marlenes habitat.

inside the penguins habitat there was a gust of wind and the picture blew through the air and landed on the floor near the kitchen work top and another gust of wind blew the knife along the smooth surface and landing face down on the floor sticking in the photograph.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

Marlene was swimming in her pool when she heard someone shout her name "she looked up to hear Skipper. she smiled when she saw them both as they approached her "morning guys, what do i owe the pleasure". she asked as she got herself out of the pool and shook herself off. Private stepped forward and said "we are making some breakfast and wondered if youd like to join us" she smiled in approval not being able to refuse Private and made her way over to their habitat alongside them.

Penguin habitat

After a few minutes they removed the fishbowl and jumped into the penguin habitat. Marlene and Private sat at the table while Skipper got the fish out of the fridge. As Skipper entered the kitchen something caught his eye on the floor and went to see what it was, he kneeled down recognising the knife and noticed the photograph underneath it as he picked them up he also noticed that the picture of Marlene was stabbed. Skipper began to shake but was interupted as Private walked into the room. "Are you okay Skipper" he forced a smile. "Yes lets eat"

Lemur habitat

"Maurice, who broke my throne?!" shouted the angry monarch hands on hips looking at his throne. Maurice walked alongside, a look of confusion on his face thinking what julien was going on about when he saw the throne leaning quite far to the side. "how did that happen" he thought to himself.

Penguin habitat

they were all just about done with their food and threw their plates into the sink "that was delicious Skipper, thankyou for inviting me over" they both smiled at her, as they were about to speak they heard the door open with a frantic lemur walking in babbling nonsense. "Ringtail, what are you doing here" Skipper asked him sternly. "someone has broken my throne!"julien said "what do you want us to do about it" skipper asked rolling his eyes. Ringtail just looked at him with a funny look, Skipper gave in sighing "alright then we role" Private, Marlene and Skipper left and made their way over to the Lemur habitat.

Lemur habitat

Everyone arrived at the habitat seeing Maurice and Mort just sitting there awaiting their return. They jumped onto the platform where the throne stood and took a good look at it seeing that it was tilting quite far to the side. Marlene took a few steps forward noticing something about the leg. "Skipper, it looks like the leg has been cracked slightly" Skipper and julien coming alongside her "there see" pointing at the damage. Skipper didn't have the chance to take a look as he heard the wood start to crack and fell to the floor in pieces, Marlene shrieked, and without thinking Skipper pulled Marlene out of the way before it made impact and didn't see how wobbly it was before it all came tumbling down to the floor smashing into pieces.

Private and Maurice rushed over to the two asking if they were okay "Marlene are you okay" Maurice asked quickly "im fine" she breathed hand her chest breathing heavily "what about you Skipper" Maurice asked again. he nodded that he was fine breathing heavily again allowing Private to keep him up. When Maurice was satisfied with them he looked around to find no julien "julien" he asked no answer "wheres julien" they all turned and where shocked to see a hand sticking out from under the broken wood "Ringtail" skipper whispered before rushing over to try and dig him out. he felt for a pulse and just barely felt it before he started pulling everything from on top of him to get to the lemur everyone else soon joining in to help.

Once all the wood had been moved they saw that he was struggling to breath, he had a bump on his head that was trailing blood and his leg was broken and he was unconcious. they acted quickly as they carefully lifted him up and hurried to the zoo vet.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

Three days went by Julien was still in the veternary hospital, his leg had been set and the bump on his head had been stitched up and his breathing was now under control yet he had still to wake up. Maurice and Mort and everyone else took shifts to keep an eye on julien to make sure that he was doing ok.

It was the middle of the afternoon and Maurice was on his shift looking exhausted, he had barely slept wondering if julien would ever wake up at all. he was also thinking about what skipper said the day before. To Maurice it was nonsense but now he was starting to think differently.

**Day before**

Skipper, Marlene and Maurice was each took a seat in the penguin habitat. "whats this all about" Maurice asked. Skipper took a deep breath "Maurice what im about to tell you is going to sound crazy, but you have to trust me" Maurice nodded still confused about the whole thing. Skipper began "it all started a few weeks ago, i had a premonition" he took a deep breath "that we all died" Maurice looked like he was about to burst out laughing when Skipper gave him a stern look "your serious aren't you, thats the craziest thing I ever heard" Skipper spoke "thats exactly what i thought, until i started piecing it together" he said taking a deep breath and started speaking again. "in my premonition, Kowalski was the first to go, then Rico then Marlene, Private and me".

Maurice listened to every detail and thought that it was strange, "wait from what you just told me, Marlene was next, so how does julien fit in to this" Skipper and Marlene looked at eachother thinking it was strange, Marlene didn't know either. "i don't know Maurice thats what were trying to find out" Marlene said. "this is beyond us". Skipper spoke up again "plus I found this in our kitchen yesterday" he said handing the photograph to looked at it carefully noticing the picture of marlene slightly scratched with a puncture in it from where the knife pierced it.

**Present day**

**Penguin habitat**

Private and Mort stayed at home while Marlene and Skipper went to see if Maurice was okay. whilst in the penguin habitat Mort had sat himself down in front of the tv whilst Private had decided to go for a swim. "Mort, will you be okay down here for a bit" Mort was to engrossed in the tv to listen. Private shook his head as he climbed up the ladder.

**hospital**

Maurice was brought out of his thoughts as he saw to figures jump up at the window and climbed in and walked towards him. "Hi Maurice, how is he doing" arlene asked. he yawned as he answered hes not woken up yet but hes not getting any worse either." Marlene sighed as she jumped up next to him and sat herself down. "have you worked it out yet" Maurice asked "no" she replied sadly. skipper had some theories but didn't voice them out loud. "you know i think i have a theory but"he trailed off. Skipper spoke "Maurice of you have anything that will be helpful then just say it". Maurice sighed "well"

**Penguin habitat**

Private had just climbed out of the hatch smiling as he took a breath of the afternoon summer breeze, when he felt a cold gust of wind freeze him to the core shivering slightly and as soon as it came it was gone. Private looked around and saw a stray bit of a newspaper blown through the air and picked it up it was just a headline about a drowning victim he quickly dismissed it and threw it in the bin beore moving over to the edge of the pool, putting a towel down on the side. Private flinched as he put his foot down and got a tiny stone stuck under his foot, he wobbled as he tried to regain his balance but his foot slipped.

Private's foot slipped from under him and he hit his head on the side as he fell in the water with a loud splash, the impact knocked the wind out of him as he lost conciousness and slowly sunk to the bottom of the pool.

**Hospital**

"i believe that Marlene isnt going to die" they looked at eachother. "Go on" Skipper spoke. Maurice continued "I think, Marlene avoided death when Skipper pulled her out of the way of the throne when it collapsed and julien took the hit instead, since he took the hit it skipped you and is now going to move onto the next victim"

Skipper excused himself to get a cup of water from the fountain on the other side of the room. he grabbed a cup of the table and pressed the button allowing the liquid flow into the cup. Skipper took a sip and felt a slight chill, he dropped the cup spilling the water over the floor and fell into a trance.

**premonition**

Skipper opened his eyes he was in a new place and for some reason he felt "weightless" all of a sudden he come to realise that he couldn't breathe his lungs were burning crying out for oxygen. When skipper tried to breath he saw bubbles and realised he was underwater but he just didn't have the energy he couldn't move he couldn't swim, it became too much as it all started to go black as he lost conciousness.

**end premonition**

Skipper took a deep breath as he came back to the real world, he realised that Maurice was explaining his theory to Marlene "Death skipped you, you have to find out who is next before death can claim them"

A sting in Skippers heart told him that something was wrong before he got their attention "Marlene!" he shoute "Privates in trouble" Marlene face paled as she knew what he was talking about. "what did you see skipper?" she asked frantically as she jumped down from her seat Maurice following "water and lots of it". "Private likes swimming, what about your pools" Maurice said. "then what are we waiting for lets go" Marlene said as they all started racing to the penguin habitat hoping to get their in time.

**Penguin habitat**

Private was still unconcious lying at the bottom of the pool, the water was tinted red as the blood from his wound came gushing out.

Skipper, Private and Marlene got to the Penguin habitat and jumped onto the island in the center trying to catch their breaths, when Maurice caught sight of something on the island "Skipper, what is that" he asked breathing heavily. Skipper walked over to it and realized that it was Private's towel and it was still dry. "Skipper" skipper looked towards Marlene and saw her holding up her hand with lots of red stuff on it. Skippers eyes went wide as he walked closer to Marlene and saw the blood all over the side of the pool "it's still wet skipper" she said. at this Skipper frantically looked over the edge and saw a shape at the bottom "Private" he whispered "Private!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he dove into the pool Maurice and Marlene looking after him from the edge of the pool.

Skipper swam as fast as he could towards the bottom of the pool in hopes that he would find Private and that he was not to late, hes already lost his brothers he can't loose his son to, he always thought himself as a father figure to private. What kind of father would he be if he let his son die.

Skipper soon approached the figure at the bottom of the pool and his suspicions were confirmed, he saw the gash on Private's head and blood coming out at an alarming rate and didn't seem to be breathing. Skipper quickly reached out to Private and gripped him firmly so he could swim upto the surface. taking a deep breath he shout out to Marlene "marlene, Marlene!" keeping a firm grip on the unconcious Private. Marlene and Maurice ran to the edge and saw Skipper and the figure in his flippers "oh my god, Maurice help me!" as Skipper handed him to the pair to pull him onto the surface. Skipper pulled himself out as the others carefully laid Private out on the floor. "Skipper hes not breathing!" Marlene shrieked Skipper quickly ran over and started doing CPR on the young penguin. "Come on Private, breath" he tried again still nothing. Skipper thought of giving up but caught of guard as he started choking and coughing up all the water that he had inhaled. Skipper smiled as he realised that he was still unconcious but alive. Skipper wrapped him up in the towel and quickly carried him down into the HQ to wrap up his wound and let him rest. Skipper was just happy to know that his son was alive.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

Skipper was exhausted, he was sat there for hours forcing himself to stay awake as he sat at Privates side, gently stroking his forhead waiting for him to awaken whilst trying to offer some comfort to the young penguin."You have to wake up Private, please wake up" he whispered. Marlene had also stayed and tried to talk skipper into getting some sleep, but to no avail, he just didn't want to leave Private alone. Marlene eventually gave up jumping into one of the bunks to get some sleep herself.

Private was laid on his side on the couch due to the bruising on his back. Smothered in blankets to keep him warm, breathing steadily as he slept, indicated by the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the gash on his head had been patched up. Skipper looked down as he heard Private mumbling quietly. "Sk... Skipper" as his eyes gently and slowly flickered open.

**Private POV**

When I woke up, I was standing on top of the island in our habitat, I thought it was strange because all I can remember was thinking about going for a swim. I turned around looking in all directions to find the whole zoo completely empty, when I saw three figures jumping over the fence, I recognised them as Marlene, Skipper and Maurice. I tried shouting towards them but they couldn't hear me, didn't even acknowledge my presence. They started shouting my name "Private!" Skipper called. "im here, Skipper, im here" Skipper still didn't acknowledge me. I was confused when he called me again but jumped into the pool and soon came up again asking them to lift him out quickly, wait "him". I rushed over in a panic still they couldn't see me. I felt tears sting my eyes as I saw what they were talking about. I saw the blood on the side of the pool, the slightly red tinted water and soon found myself standing over "myself". My dead body lying before my eyes. "im dead". Marlene was in a state of panic when Skipper started performing CPR.

As Skipper did this everything soon dissapeared the world dissolved and went completely white. I didn't understand it when I heard Skippers voice echo through the empty space. "Private". I turned around looking in all directions trying to figure the best way to go. "Skipper! im here". "Private,you need to wake up" Skippers voice echoed again. "Skipper, how do I find you!" I shouted at the empty space but still noone could hear me. I started walking when I heard his voice getting louder and louder when I all of a sudden came to a door. "Private you need to wake up" I smiled as I heard his voice again and started running toward the door and ran straight through it, a moment later I felt my lost soul reconnect with my body and shielded my face as I opened my eyes.

**End POV**

Skipper looked down as he saw Private shield his face as he opened his eyes "Sk..Skipper". Private breathed as he saw a blurry figure sitting in front of him "Skipper is that you". Skipper breathed a sigh of relief, he considered pinching himself to make sure that he wasnt dreaming before throwing his flippers around the young penguin. "Yeah Private it's me". Privates vision cleared and smiled as he melted into the embrace but groaned in pain as he tried to move and lowered himself back down. "Private, are you alright" he nodded and said "im sore all over, what happened to me". Skipper let go of the penguin helping him lie back on his side and sat down in his chair beside Private taking hold of his flipper as a comforting gesture. Taking a deep breath Skipper started to speak. "Well..."

**Flashback**

Skipper gently smiled as he saw that Private was now breathing again, he was still unconcious but alive, Skipper brushed his fipper along Privates forhead and saw him cringe under his touch. Skipper noticed this and felt something warm and sticky under his flipper, as he lifted it he saw the gash on Privates head and soon realised that it was still bleeding quite heavily. Skipper gasped loudly causing Marlene and Maurice to look toward him as he was quickly wrapping the penguin up in a dry towel. "Skipper whats wrong" Marlene asked. Skipper didn't answer as he quickly but carefully took the unconcious penguin in his flippers and ran towards the fishbowl entrance. "Marlene open the hatch!". he shouted quickly. She did as she was told and watched as Skipper descended into the HQ and noticed the blood trailing the floor and followed them.

When they followed Skipper down they saw him put Private down on the table and rushed to find a first aid kit, warm water and a cloth. "Skippers flippers were shaking as he picked up the cloth so Marlene decided to take over "Skipper, let me do it" in a gentle voice as she put her hands on his flippers to steady them. He shook his head and let go of the cloth letting Marlene take it as Maurice led him to another part of HQ. when Marlene was sure she was on her own she took a deep breath and soaked the cloth in the warm water, squeezing it out and started to clean the wound. Once she was satisfied she lifted a bandage out of the first aid kit and wrapped it around the wound. When she was finished she dried of his feathers and called Skipper back. He carried Private over to the couch noticing the bruising on his back and be sure to lay him on his side covering him with blankets to keep him warm and wait for him to wake up.

**Present time **

Private listened to Skippers side of the story with tears threatening to fall but he willed them not to. Looking into Skippers eyes he asked. "what happens now?" Skipper was confused by the question. "what do you mean". Skipper responded. "I heard you talking to Marlene, You saved my life, where does it go from here and what happens to you?" Private said.

Skipper started to talk again " Marlene was saved when Ringtail got in the way, when it was your turn I intervened, If i saved you then it should skip me" Skipper said. "Then what does that mean" Private asked. Skipper smiled at the question as he boldly said "it means young Private that we out smarted death" he took a deep breath and continued "were safe".

Skipper had a small smile on his face as he felt the young Privates flipper grip his more tightly and saw that he was trying to keep himself from crying "It's ok to cry you know". Private smiled as he remembered telling Skipper the same thing and let the tears fall. Skipper sat beside him on the couch pulling Privae close taking care not to hurt him anymore, rubbing his back in soothing circles. Private exhausted himself as he relaxed in Skippers flippers and rested his head on his chest listening to the soothing hearbeat, before he fell asleep, Private whispered "were safe now" as he felt his eye lids close "goodnight father"

Skipper almost fallen asleep himself was touched by this "yes son, were safe now"


End file.
